Hybrid
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: What are these hybrid mages? Why is Gray one of them? Who were his parents? God slayer? Devil slayer? Find it out! Gray centric! For GRAY fans! Reference to Silver being Gray's father
1. Lost

**Hello again everyone~ I know I already have lots of fics going on but just I was not able to continue on with them before I posted this one so here it is~**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and OCs belong to me **

Hybrid

Lost

~8th February, 10 a.m.~

Everything was normal in Fairy Tail which only meant that the tables were flying, people were fighting and lots of yelling. Well that's Fairy Tail for you. Natsu was looking over to the request board until his eyes fell onto the one which mentioned about catching some Vulcans that were disturbing the peace in a village near the border of magnolia and the reward was also elegant so he took it. Lucy also came behind him and noticed the request in his hands.

"Good! I have the rent due and this will just be a wonderful job with such a reward! Take it Natsu we can go on it" Lucy said as Happy and Erza also came hearing Lucy.

"Yep, we also need money to buy food so it will be good enough" Natsu said as Happy nodded.

"Do you want to tag along. We can go as a team, just have to ask Gray that is" Lucy said as Erza nodded while she read the paper while Natsu and Happy looked around for the Popsicle. They looked around the whole guild house to find him nowhere.

"Hey Mira, have you seen gray around?" Lucy asked Mirajane as she looked up at her while wiping a mug.

"No, but now that you mention it he should've been back from the job he had gone it has already been one week since he have went there" Mira answered, slightly worried for the ice make mage. Suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open revealing master who held a serious expression which seized all the brawling and yelling going on in the guild. He came inside and stood on a high platform so everyone can hear him.

"Listen up brats, what I am going to say is serious so pay attention. All the continent of fiore has been declared in a state of emergency as several demons are rampaging the towns everywhere. Many lives had already been lost and the king doesn't want anymore rampaging or terrorization by the demons so many guilds have been sent the notice to eradicate the demons with Fairy Tail being one of the guilds. Look onto the list of the towns and villages and decide your plans as the towns on this list are the ones which Fairy Tail is assigned and every town is to be taken care of, got it." Makarov said as the whole guild erupted into cheers and declarations of who will beat more demons. They all looked over at the names of the towns as Reedus drew everything with his light pen, big enough for everyone to read from a distance. Just as he completed he backed away and let everyone look at the chart he had made. It consisted of towns and villages which have already been attacked and which were thought of being at the suspicion of attack. There was no. of deaths and survivors among the list of already attacked towns. The fatality rate was really high as much as to leave no survivor at all. Suddenly Mira gasped as the attention was drawn towards her. She was standing with one hand covering her mouth as she stood wide eyed as her vision was fixed on the town named Reifu which was among the already attacked towns with a fatality rate of 100 percent and no survivor.

"What happened nee chan?" Lisanna asked worriedly as Mira turned towards her before answering.

"That Reifu town, it is where Gray had gone one week before and there isn't any message from him till now and the demon attack happened there just one week before with no survivors at all" she said as she had been the one who had informed the sender of the request that his request has been accepted and that the mage was coming so she knew the details of where Gray had gone. Just as she had said that there was a big chaos as everyone was worried for their friend mage who probably had been in the town at the time of the attack and the most frightening fact was that there were no survivors at all.

"Don't tell me…do you…do you mean that maybe…maybe Gray is…it can't be possible" Lucy muttered as she clasped one hand on her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry, that ice prick isn't one to give up that easily. I bet if we go there now then we can find him and bring him back!" Natsu said trying to cheer everyone up but from inside he was also slightly scared that if his best friend, he willn't admit it though, would've left him and others forever. Hearing him everyone cheered as they were now fully determined to find their lost friend.

"Okay brats, divide up into teams. One team will go to find Gray, one will stay here and help in gathering data and communication meaning warren you will have to stay here, other teams will go and station themselves at the most prone areas termed by the information gathering team here, is it understood" Makarov said as everyone agreed.

"Okay, so Natsu, Lucy, happy, Wendy, Charles, Romeo and Erza you all will be the team to search for gray and also look out for demons in the nearby towns namely Amero, Hiyre, Midhe, Lighe and Famolia. Levy you are in charge of information gathering with the rest of team shadow gear and some others. Others select some towns which you think will be appropriate and move out as instructed. Natsu and others, you can head out now and try to bring Gray back, alive" Makarov said as everyone cheered once again before dispersing off to do the assigned works.

"So, everyone pack up. We will meet in front of the station in 2 hours and from there we will take a train direct to Reifu. We will discuss other things on the train so meet you afterwards" Erza said to the group that was supposed to head to Reifu as everyone nodded and headed to their separate directions. After 2 hours they were standing on the platform, waiting for their train to arrive as Wendy casted troia on Natsu beforehand so he doesn't have to suffer after wards for which he thanked her. They boarded their train which will directly stop at Reifu which was a journey of 6 hours from Magnolia. Only one thought was in their minds at that time and that was to bring their lost family member back home and that also alive and safe.

TBC

**Sorry if it was small but tell me what you think~**

**Gray will enter in next chappie~**

**REVIEW~  
FOLLOW~  
FAVORITE~**

**PLEASIE~**

**Ja'Ne~**


	2. Meeting Others

Hybrid

Chapter 2

Meeting Others

~1 February, Reifu~

~ Gray POV~

I was walking down the road towards the inn as it was already night. I had already completed my job while getting the full reward that was promised. It was such an easy job and that was to just catch some puny group of thugs that were hiding in the woods. The only time taking thing was to find their base of operations which was a cave hidden with thick foliage making it seemingly impossible to spot it but I am Gray, a Fairy Tail mage so nothing is impossible for me. I just needed to follow them back to their base and then just freeze their asses off. They were practically begging for mercy and were willing to go with the rune knights rather than to fight me which was surely one hell of a good sight. When I had just reached the inn I was staying at I heard big booms of explosions and voices of screaming as people started running. I looked back to spot 1 big hell of a demon rampaging the town just like, just like what had happened to the town I lived in which was destroyed by Deliora. People around me were running and screaming like crazy, well the situation was enough to make even the sanest person on the whole Earthland scream hysterically so it was nothing. I just stood there looking at the demon as it fired beams after beams of its dark magic while crushing numerous lives under its feet. I heard a voice of crying as I looked beside me to spot a kid no older than 3 just lying on the ground while crying as his mother was nowhere to be seen. I went and picked him up and ran to find his family member till I spotted a lady looking like in her early 30's with her honey brown hair flowing elegantly behind her back while half were tied in a loose bun. She was looking around frantically as if she was searching for something rather like someone. I went towards her with the kid in my arms now quiet as he looked at the lady then smiled happily as my suspicions were deemed correct.

"Excuse me, but I think he must be the one whom you are searching for" I said handing over the kid to her as she cried happily while hugging the little boy closer to her chest.

"My dear Yusuke, thank you very much! I thought I will never be able to see my son again…thank you very much" she said as she continued hugging her child as visions of when my mom will hug and hold me like that came back with the night when she had hugged me the last time before dying on the hands of Deliora. I was broken out of my thoughts with a roar of the demon as it came closer to the main area of the town.

"You must run now! It isn't that safe here!" I said as the lady bowed once again and went running with her son firmly in her grasp. I looked back to see that the demon was just heading to where he stood in a high pace. I ran away to where most of the people were running. I tried helping others by evacuating them into the more safer areas but the demon was still going on and on while obliterating the town as well as taking many lives of the innocents which were trapped in this unforgiving demon's wrath. The mages of the town were already down for the count as nearly half of the magic users of the town were no more than mere flies in front of the demon even when they attacked as whole in a group. Suddenly I saw an old lady who was still sitting on a chair in likely the porch of her house while the demon ascended towards that place. I went there while dodging one of the flying pieces of the rubble which was strewn in every direction.

"Baa chan! You shouldn't stay here! It's dangerous! Come on, I will take you out" I said as I extended my hand to her which she politely denied.

"No son, I am already on my death bed and this demon is just a way of my death. I am practically useless now so leave me and help others first" she said as she smiled slightly. I was baffled at how come someone can be so calm at such a time. But I can't leave her alone even if she insisted.

"Will you come with me if I come again after the whole town has been evacuated?" I asked as she smiled again. I don't know why but even in this state of time her smile held some kind of warm safe keeping sense in it that it helped my heart to calm down a little than its fast throbbing after seeing the destruction the demon was causing.

"You are a very sweet kid, son but I will think about your offer till you get others out" she said as not having another choice I ran off to help a man who was struggling with his wife and two children. His wife and one kid were unconscious while the other was just a baby likely 1 year old who was crying rapidly.

"Let me help" I said as I picked his older daughter who was roughly 6 years of age and took his second child, the baby girl in my other hand as he picked his wife. The baby was still crying but it was evident that at this type of circumstances anybody will cry and scream in horror.

"Thank you very much son" he said as both of us ran till we reached the clearing which was likely 2 km away from the town. I laid the bigger kid on the ground while jumped up the baby making her smile. The man laid his wife beside his daughter as I handed the now laughing baby girl to him. I can't even remember how much he had thanked me but I was also happy as instead of like the fate I and my family had suffered they will be able to live happily like a family. I ran back to the town to see that half of it was destroyed. I straightaway went to where I had last seen the old lady to spot her still sitting on her chair but now the demon was just on the distance of two more steps from her house. Instead of fearing I headed there directly. She looked at me and smiled just when I was about 100 mts. Away from her hose when a beam hit the whole house and the old lady, ending her life just in front of me. I saw her corpse fly far into the tree and slide down as blood and guts lay around her. It was a disgusting sight but the roar of the demon brought me back to my senses as I jumped to my side, barely avoiding his attack as it grazed against my torso, burning my clothes and lightly burning my skin to make it bleed.

"God damnit is it painful" I muttered as it really pained even though it didn't looked like much. I started running as the demon fired several attacks at me even hitting me. I never knew when I reached the place where the other people were hiding to see that the place was burning with everyone already dead. I barely fought the urge to throw up as the stench of burning smell and blood lingered in the air. I ran away from there only to be engulfed in powerful blast. I landed against a tree as big pieces of rubble fell on my already burnt and bleeding back to cause more pain from the debris of the one high standing inn. Black spots danced in my vision when suddenly everything became black and I was left in the dark world all alone.

~ End POV~

~7th February~

It was 5 days after the incident that Gray's eyes finally opened. He looked around to see smoke still coming out from places as the stench still remained. His whole body ached after being a prey of the demon's attacks and also to be stuck under the debris for 6 days straight. He groaned as he tried to get out but the big and heavy pieces were restricting it. Instead of just lying there he tried again and again and finally after so much effort he was out. He tried standing on his legs but fell down after just 5 seconds. He looked on his legs to see them already covered in big angry bruises. He again stood up but this time giving his body time to get balanced and take in the flow of the motion. He slowly but steadily went into the remains of which once was a hustling bustling town. He moved on and on to see many corpses of people strewn across the landscape with some missing limbs or some were missing more than half of their body's. He ignored such stomach wrenching and hideous looking _things_ and went on ahead. Near the middle of the town he heard voices of crying as a light of hope lighted in him of being able to spot someone who was still alive. By the voice of the crying it was evident that the survivor was a young kid. He went towards the voice to find a child hiding inside a hut which miraculously had survived even if barely but was enough. The kid was a brunette with deep purple pink eyes. He looked around 5 years of age and was injured himself but not as worse as Gray was. He looked up from his position near the wall and ran up to gray to hug him.

"Nii chan! Please help me! My parents died and I am alone! Please I beg you! Please help me! I don't want to be alone, it's scary!" he wailed as he gripped onto what remained of Gray's shirt which surprisingly was still on Gray's body. Gray looked down at the crying figure only to be reminded of himself when Deliora had went away after destroying his town leaving him utterly alone.

"Don't worry kid, I am here with you now so stop crying will you" Gray said too soothingly for his character but it was needed to calm the kid down. The boy looked up at him then smiled lightly as he continued hugging Gray.

"So what's your name?" Gray asked, crouching down to the level of the little boy as he looked at him in eyes.

"Yuu Refore" he said as Gray stood up while extending his hand to the kid who took it happily.

"So do you want to come with me Yuu" Gray asked as Yuu nodded his head and both of them walked more like dragged their injured bodies to the woods. As they went further inside curiosity built up in Yuu's mind so he asked it out.

"Nii chan, why are we going into the woods? Wouldn't it be good to go into the neighboring town?" he asked as Gray looked down at him then smiled before answering.

"No Yuu chan, we can't go there yet as some townspeople may say that if we go there then demons will attack or so and they will try to hurt us so to be safe we are going to lodge into a cabin I found earlier while coming to the town. After the matter's cold we can head back to the guild I am in and you can live there with everybody else" Gray said as Yuu ohhed knowingly. Suddenly they heard ruffling coming from the bushes as Gray covered Yuu behind his back and started accumulating whatever magic he can to attack the possible danger. As the noise came close he also readied his attack only to stop when he spotted a guy and girl, both looking twins and likely 23 years of age emerged from the bushes as both him and Yuu sighed in relief.

"I was scared" Yuu mumbled as he finally let go of Gray's jacket of track suit which Gray had found with the rest of his stuff, back in the remains of the inn he was staying at. Luckily his stuff had survived and he can now use it for him and Yuu to pass some days. Suddenly a sword was pointed at him that distracted him from his thoughts. He looked to see the girl from before was the one who was holding the sword.

"What are you doing to nii chan!" Yuu yelled frantically to the girl as she stared at Gray who in turn glared at her. This kept up for several minutes before she lowered the sword.

"So what's the big deal that you are randomly pointing a sword at some complete stranger" Gray asked as Yuu hugged his leg while trembling in fear of losing another one of his family. The guy came at front while smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry but my sister is a little more cautious than necessary" he said as he lightly smacked the girl on her head at which she glared at him. The girl had reddish brown hair which was tied in a high ponytail reaching just a little down from her shoulders while some bangs framed her face with red piercing eyes. She was likely flat chested and was wearing a fitting t shirt on which she was wearing a jacket paired with a pair of shorts and sneakers. The guy was like a carbon copy of her just that his hair were short and spiky with 3 bobby pins pinning some long bangs at the side. Unlike the girl his eyes looked gentle but were also red. He was sporting a black tank top with white jacket and a pair of black pants with a pair of trainers.

"So what do you need from us?" Gray asked as he covered Yuu behind him, he was already feeling big brotherly effects of just being with Yuu.

"Your name is Gray Fullbuster, right?" the guy asked as Gray nodded before answering.

"Yep, but how do you even know my name because I don't think I have even seen you before" Gray asked as the guy smiled lightly before answering.

"Oh right, well first of all my name is Ryo and this here is my twin elder sister, Rumi. And as for why we know your name is because we are one of a kind and we need your help that is why we will help you unravel your hidden powers. So will you he-" Ryo was stopped in between by his sister.

"Basically we will train you. We will explain the situation later but first we have to find a place where we can talk privately" Rumi said as Ryo sulked behind.

And how can I trust you?" Gray said as Rumi's vein popped on her head. Before she could yell at the unknowing kid, Ryo interfered.

"Calm down sis, well Gray you don't remember anything before meeting Ul san does you?" Ryo asked as Gray pondered over when in reality nothing came to his mind before he met Ul.

"Yeah…I can't remember anything but how come you can tell?" he asked, all confused as to why his memories will vanish away and that also of his parents.

"That's what happened to us also before we accidentally came across our past and what powers are inside us." Rumi answered, now calmed and composed. Yuu wasn't able to fully understand what was going on but he still was getting the feeling that the new people who came were good. He didn't know why but just it was coming to him.

"Nii chan…they are okay" he said as Gray and the other two looked at him while he came out from Gray's back.

"They can be trusted nii chan, I get the feeling that they are good just like you" he answered while smiling. Gray smiled at him then looked at the two before nodding.

"I think you can be trusted" he said as Ryo tackled him in a side hug while Rumi just smiled. Yuu looked at them before joining himself after yelling.

"I also wanna play 'hug nii chan' game!" he declared before jumping on Gray before Rumi noticed the injuries both of them carried.

"Ryo, you should leave him now or you will suffocate him" Rumi said as she dragged Ryo away from the teenager who was trying to regain his breath after the sudden attack while Yuu just stood there.

"Gray, Yuu both of you will come with us to a shelter then we will treat those injuries of you first then talk about something else." Rumi said as both Yuu and Gray nodded before following the two into the woods. After walking for 5 minutes Gray's curiosity took the better of him.

"So where are we going?" he asked as he bent to evade another branch.

"Both of us live in this forest for now as going outside means doing the taboo and both you and Yuu should also now avoid going into the town before you are completely healed and also hide yourself by wearing a cloak or something as the towns and villages in this area are known to hold the strongest of beliefs like a survivor of a demon attack is tinted or a hybrid mage is bad luck and some crap like that" Ryo said as Gray and Yuu just walked dumbfounded. Yuu wasn't able to quite get what he meant and Gray, who was able to get it was speechless as how much of superstition follower people of the towns can be.

"You mean the people here are that foolish" Gray said as Ryo shrugged it and shooked his head.

"They aren't foolish but are more like scared after the several demon attacks happening here since ancient times" Rumi said as they arrived into a clearing void of any trees and just likely in the middle of the forest but still near to town, Amero. There was a cabin which was pretty big and appeared as if in use by the cleanliness around it.

"This is where we are going to stay" Rumi said as the four of them entered the place which was going to be there home for some time. By the looks of it, it was obvious that Rumi and Ryo were the ones staying there as there was no sign of any other person of being there. There were like 2 bed rooms in whole with 1 main room, two bathrooms, one kitchen and a small but efficient fire place.

"Wow, this place actually looks good" Gray said as he looked around the main room. There was sufficient furniture in every room with food stocked up.

"Liked it right? I and big sis were lucky to find it abandoned in the forest. We just had to do some work and we got everything we needed, lucky" Ryo said as slunged his arm over Gray's shoulder while Yuu was sitting on his shoulders. Rumi was already rummaging with stuff in one the bedrooms before she called Gray and Yuu.

"Gray! Yuu! Please come here, will you" she said as both of them went in with Yuu on Ryo's shoulders. They entered to find numerous things on the bed but all indicated one thing and that was medication. Rumi was sitting on one side of the bed while reading something on a tube.

"Best of luck guys I will pray for you two" Ryo said as he hurriedly placed Yuu down on the bed and went outside leaving both Gray and Yuu alone with Rumi who had finally noticed them.

"Yuu, you come here first while Gray you wait outside till I am done with him and tell Ryo to start preparing the dinner, please" Rumi kind of ordered as she removed Yuu's t shirt which was in reality Gray's who had draped it on the little boy because his shirt was barely hanging at the time he had find the boy.

"Okay" he said warily as he started to leave the room while flashing Yuu a sympathetic smile who looked at him as if asking help. He went outside and found Ryo sitting on the couch while reading a book.

"Aniki, ane wants you to start making dinner" Gray said to Ryo who looked at him before nodding and getting up. As for how he had came to call him Aniki and Rumi Ane was when they were on their way to the cabin. They sort of had a discussion as what should Gray call Ryo as Ryo was dying to have a little sibling because he didn't wanted to remain the little bro when there were still two younger than him. He had made a big fuss and finally it came onto this.

"do you need my help?" Gray asked as he felt awkward of living in some other people's house and not even help them and just act like a burden. He also had some kind of sense even though he did barge into Lucy's house numerous times but that was after flame brain did. And talking about Flame brain and Lucy he did missed everyone back at the guild even though these people were also like a new little family to him but still.

"Nope, you are going to have to face Rumi's medication ahead so relax for now as next thing is going to be hell" Ryo said, he inwardly laughed at the horrified expression of Gray as the teen looked at the door behind which Yuu was being treated by Rumi. He indeed was having fun teasing the two little guys.

"May your soul rest in peace child" he said while sighing and shooking his head dejectedly while laughing his ass off inwardly. This expression which was now on Gray's face was worth millions or even priceless. He headed into the kitchen with some vegetables and started washing and cutting them. He was still struggling to control his laughter but some giggles were making it past his lips. After 5 more minutes the door opened, revealing a now bandaged Yuu with Rumi behind him. He immediately ran towards Ryo as Rumi dragged Gray with her who was likely paralyzed with fear. Not able to resist anymore Ryo went and placed his ear on the door, trying to hear what was going on with the poor soul inside. Rumi was a good doc and that was what even Ryo respected but fooling Gray and Yuu was just so much fun.

'Hey please don't apply that much pressure, you are going to injure me more than to heal me' Gray's voice as voice of a smack came.

'Hey what was that for!' Gray's voice came again.

'Be quiet and let me do my work *sigh* seriously, Yuu is more of a good patient than you' Rumi's voice came.

'Ouch ouch ouch ouch, it hurts! Please be careful!' Gray's voice came as he got likely another smack.

'Hey! OUCH!' Gray's voice again came as Ryo tried to control his laughter while Yuu just stood beside him.

'Be quiet you idiot! You are moving too much that your wounds are going to reopen! Don't move even one inch or I will bite your head off!' Rumi's voice came accompanied with several more ouches and smacks. Ryo was already able to figure what was going on inside. Inside the room, Gray was sitting on the bed while Rumi was applying medicine. His whole torso was already covered in bandages while Rumi was treating the gash on his shoulder. She was just tying the bandage when gray moved yet again. Seriously, she was going to beat the heck out of him if he moved once again.

"You are going to kill me" he muttered as he winced yet again. He never had thought that it can pain that much because his senses were numb till medicine made contact and then all of his blocked senses just started working again but all the pain also rushed in. After wrapping up his shoulder Rumi sighed in relief as the work was finally done.

"Done at last" she sighed as she stood up and looked at the teen who was already looking as if he will pass out in a second. He was covered in bandages from likely head to toe just leaving his face and some other parts like hands and foot. She opened the door just as Ryo fell in, scaring her.

"What! Oh it's only you, you scared me. By the way I need your help carrying him to his bed" Rumi said, pointing to Gray who was already lying on the bed, passed out. Ryo stood up and carried Gray piggy back style. Rumi went ahead and opened the door to the room which was going to be Gray's and Ryo's. Ryo lay gray on one side of the bed and covered him with a bed sheet. He went outside and closed the door behind him. Yuu was standing there, waiting for him.

"Will nii chan be okay?" he asked silently as Ryo smiled and nodded while ruffling the little kid's hair.

"Yep, Gray chan will wake up tomorrow" he answered as both of them went towards the main room to see Rumi in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. It was just fried rice so it was just ready in 4 minutes. She served both of them and then her share.

"It's good!" Yuu exclaimed as Rumi said a quiet thank you while Yuu munched on more.

"Hey hey, little guy slow down" Ryo said making Yuu slow down a little. After 5 more minutes the food was done for with some in the fridge for Gray, if he happens to wake up with a glass of juice also kept for him. Ryo washed the dishes while Rumi helped Yuu into her clothes that were short to her now. She made him wear a pair of shorts and a tank top which would've reached just above her belly. It was okay for Yuu as night wear and he was quite comfortable in it too.

"Good night guys" Ryo said as both Rumi and Yuu were heading inside their room.

"Good night Aniki/ Ryo" both Rumi and Yuu said before closing the door. Rumi helped Yuu under the covers as she herself covered her body. Yuu snuggled closer to Rumi who switched off the main light and wrapped an arm around the little figure beside her.

"I was just wondering but how come you were able to tell we were not going to harm you and Gray, Yuu?" Rumi asked as Yuu looked up at her before smiling and answering.

"I just got the feeling as if someone was telling me to believe you" he said, unsure of what he was saying but that's what he had really felt at that time. Rumi looked down at him then out of the window that was just behind Yuu.

"I think you are also just like us" she muttered before both of them also fell asleep. Next morning, Rumi was the one who woke up first. She got up after removing Yuu from the top of her. She laid him on the bed and went to get a shower. After 20 minutes she was all ready with a pair of Capri and red tank top and trainers. She went outside to find Ryo already preparing the breakfast. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue t shirt and shoes.

"Good morn" she said as she made her way towards her to see he was making omelet rice.

"Good morning" he greeted her. Suddenly the door of the bed room opened revealing Yuu standing while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Morning ane, Aniki" he greeted as he came towards them and smelled the aroma lingering in the air.

"Wow, it smells good!" he exclaimed as whole of the sleepiness in his eyes disappeared. Rumi took him by hand and into the bathroom to get him ready while Ryo made the breakfast. After 5 mins both of them returned with Yuu now wearing a jacket and some shorts which were again Rumi's.

"That sleepy head is still sleeping isn't he" Rumi said as she sat down on her chair after helping Yuu to sit on his. Ryo served the food before going to check on Gray who was likely still passed out from yesterday night. He opened the door to see nobody on the bed when suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, revealing Gray who had already taken a shower and changed his clothes into a black sleeveless hoodie and black pants with black trainers.

"Yo" he greeted as he saw Ryo standing in the door way.

"Morning, come on out now fast or the breakfast will get cold" Ryo said before heading towards the table with Gray following him. He sat down across from Yuu as Gray sat down across from Rumi after greeting both her and Yuu. They ate the food with lots of its delicious and such comments. After breakfast all of them sat around the table in the main room while discussing the main reason they were here for.

"So gray, tell me do you not even remember how your parents looked" Rumi asked as Gray shook his head.

"Nope only some blurry figures and that's all but still I don't even knew when I had forgotten them" Gray said as Ryo nodded as if understanding what was going on in Gray's mind.

"Don't worry Gray chan, that's what had happened to me and big sis when we had come across this. But don't worry as we know what to do to unlock your sealed memories" Ryo said as Gray looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'sealed' memories?" he asked with confusion all written on his face. This time Rumi answered his question.

"You in reality never lost your memories but they were in fact sealed off. That's just a side effect of you being a hybrid mage and that's exactly what had happened to me and Ryo." She said as Gray wondered over the information he had just gotten.

"What do you mean by a hybrid mage and me being one, but wouldn't that mean that you are also this hybrid mage thingie" Gray asked rapidly as he lets his all thoughts and queries out. Just before he can ask more Ryo clamped his hand on his mouth.

"Slow down a little will you Gray chan, we will answer your every question so calm down" he said as he removed his hand from Gray's mouth as Rumi started explaining.

"You don't remember your past that's why you may also not remember the powers you have and your parents possessed. Well hybrid mages is likely explanatory in itself. The mages born as off springs to two really powerful and likely opposite or entirely different mages. Like you can take our parents, our mom was land dragon slayer while our dad was land god slayer. Even though the elements are same but the powers are entirely different and as a result I and Ryo were born with special powers that weren't even seen before by anyone. And likewise you as for your parents, we can use Ryo's one of hybrid mage spells so he can help unseal your memories then we can know what powers you have so you can train yourself and we will help you train." Rumi said as Gray just sat dumbfounded when she continued but this time facing Yuu and Ryo.

"Well I think it is a little hasty but I think that Yuu also possess the same powers. Can you check it Ryo?" Rumi said as Ryo nodded then casted a spell.

"Riku seirei no mahou divine eye" he muttered as his red eyes got the shade of purple. He looked at everyone in the room to see everyone of yellow shade.

"Vanish" he muttered as he dispersed the spell before nodding.

"Yep he gives the same aura of magical energy that is coming out of all of us but still how I was not able to see him at first" he questioned himself.

"Don't fret over it too much, but concentrate on unsealing Gray's memories. Afterwards we will talk about Yuu's case" Rumi said as Ryo shifted his hands on Gray's head before muttering something as golden light penetrated from it. Just after 5 seconds, gray passed out.

"What happened to nii chan!" Yuu asked worriedly as he saw Gray pass out on the couch just as Ryo removed his hands from his head.

"Don't worry, he is just remembering what was sealed in his head. But Yuu chan, tell me do you remember your parents?" Ryo asked him as Rumi moved Gray to a comfortable position on the couch.

"NO! I don't remember mamma and papa! Why!" Yuu yelled as he held his head in his hands while he cried hysterically. Ryo hugged him as he remembered what had happened to him when he came across this fact, at how dreadful it felt when he came to know that he had forgotten about the people who had cared for him, loved him and were the ones responsible for him to even take birth.

"Don't worry Yuu chan, we will help you regain your memories" he cooed to him as Yuu sobbed in his arms while Rumi brought a glass of water. She handed it to Ryo who pushed it lightly to Yuu's mouth who drank it in small sips. Without him knowing, Ryo had started with the spell on Yuu also as his eye lids drooped slightly before shutting completely. He laid him on the couch across from where Gray laid as he came and sat beside Rumi who was also sitting and watching the two figures.

TBC

**How was it? Please tell me! Ideas for 'Good Days' required!**

**REVIEW~**


	3. Lost Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry if I made you wait but hectic school days are going on and being the school's girls captain everything is just likely doubled for me! I can't get time for writing so sorry but I think you will have to wait more for the next chappie! As for compensation I made this chappie extra long! Likely 4,500 words or more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! It just keeps reminding me how useless I am!**

**Now on with the chappie!**

Hybrid

Chapter 3

Lost memories

~in Gray's mind~

'What the hell! Why did it suddenly turned all black!'

Those were Gray's thoughts when he first woke up in his mind's conscience. He stood up and looked around to spot a little dot of white light in the whole black area. Not having another choice he went towards it as he felt it shrink back, before his only chance of knowing what was going on also vanished. He ran with all his might as the white light appeared to engulf him. Just as he made it on the other side he was in an entirely different place. It was likely a house where somebody lived. He went closer to the window and looked inside to spot two people, who seemed utterly familiar to him, holding a bundle in their arms likely a baby. He touched the window to see he was able to pass through space so without giving it much he went and stood just before the couple to stare at the baby in horror. It was seriously him! Even though a younger version but still it was Gray.

'Oh my god! I think being with Natsu is finally affecting my brain!' he yelled in his thoughts as he looked at the three when suddenly the voices of their conversation also came.

"Oh my god Silver, it's really our own little baby!" the woman, Gray's mother exclaimed as Gray's father, Silver rocked the sleeping baby in his arms. His mother's hair was midnight violet and was tied in a ponytail as some bangs fell on her front. She was dressed in a blue silk gown as she looked over her son and husband. Silver was wearing a shirt with a pant as he looked at the little cute creation which was his and his wife, Amelia's.

"Yep, and there's no one who can change that" he said as he lightly kissed the fore head of his son. Gray just stood there while watching the scene unfold in front of him. He never noticed when he had started crying till he felt his cheeks damp. He looked at the couple, that was his parents once again just before the scene changed. This time it was likely his first birthday as seen by the decoration. He looked around the room he stood to see Amelia dressing the little Gray up in a cute red t shirt with black shorts and sneakers.

"All ready! Now my little Gray can enjoy his first birthday party~" Amelia cooed down to her son as she lightly kissed his cheek. He giggled at this before outstretching his arms to his father, who was just standing on the doorway.

"Papa, down. Gray down" he said cutely as Silver understood what he wants. He came and picked him off the bed and helped him down on the ground. He helped him gain balance after ruffling his silky hair lightly at which Gray giggled once again. He left his son as he toddled a little distance before falling down.

"Seriously, Gray you will injure yourself if you don't take papa or mamma's help" Silver said as he outstretched his hand for his son to take but he ignored it and got up on his own.

"Papa, I wee on my on" (papa, I will do it on my own) little Gray said as he started walking again when suddenly a lady with white hair and likely in her early thirties came and picked up the little baby before hugging him.

"Happy birthday Gray chan~" she cooed down to her nephew as he also hugged his aunt back.

"Long time no see Reisa" Silver greeted his sister in law as she flashed a smile at him.

"I was so stuck up in work that I wasn't even able to spare one minute but how can I miss the 1st birthday of my dearest nephew" Reisa said as Amelia hugged her while Gray was still in her arms.

"Good to see you are well onee san" Amelia said as she hugged her big sis who was 3 years older than her.

"How can I not be if Gray's special day is coming, I bet he would be as stubborn as Silver isn't he" Reisa said as she placed Gray down on the floor.

"Hey that's not a good thing to say and I am not stubborn" Silver retorted before all of them broke into laughter.

"Okay okay, first lets head outside to other guests then we can talk as much as we want after the party" Amelia said as she picked up her son who had once again fallen down.

"He will grow up to be a fine man unlike you" Reisa teased Silver once again before they all went outside into the main hall. Just as they entered everyone just burst into birthday wishes as the birthday boy toddled over in the whole hall after the wishing ended. Before cutting the cake, everyone was munching on some pre snacks as the little Gray ventured here and there in the room. Suddenly a boy around 4 years of age spotted him and hugged him from behind.

"Happy birthday Gray chan~" he said in a sing a song voice as the little Gray turned around to face a blonde boy with green eyes. His hair was spiky and some bangs framed his face as he hugged his little cousin.

"Hi nii chan!" Gray said as he hugged his big bro, Hiroto. He was his aunt Lina and uncle Feruo's son. His aunt Lina was the biggest in the three sisters which were from his mother's side with his mother being the youngest of the three.

"I missed you so much Gray chan, you know Ren nee chan was also sad and missed you" Hiroto said, referring to his big sis who was currently on the other side of the room with her mother and father. She was 8 years old with black hair like her mother's. Hiroto took Gray by hand and both of them headed towards Ren who just noticed the two and came towards them.

"Gray chan~!" she said as she hugged both of her little bros.

"Ren nii chan" gray said in his baby voice which was not so understandable but still everyone around him always knew what he was saying so no big of an issue.

"Aww, I missed you too" she said her mother and father also came there with silver and Amelia.

"Happy birthday Gray chan" Feruo wished as Lina bent and kissed her nephew's cheek before wishing him.

"Thak u" Gray said Silver picked him up.

"Time to cut the cake birthday boy" he said as everyone gathered around the table on which the rather big cake was placed.

"Blow out the candle, sweety" Amelia said as Gray pointed at the candle on the cake at which she nodded her head. He puffed up his cheeks with air before blowing on the candle with full force and eventually it blowed out. Just as the candle's flame was blown out, everyone burst into clapping and wishes as Silver helped Gray with the cake cutting knife. Gray brought the knife on the cake and brought it down making a cut as everyone cheered and wished him. Everyone was laughing and singing while Lina helped Amelia and Reisa with serving the cake to everyone present. On the other side of the room, Gray was already getting loads of gifts with the first one being from his own mother and father. The party went on till 11 in the night when everyone went home even his aunts who had came way long from far off places. But duty calls so they had to go. The three of them were sitting on the bed with all the gifts placed in between.

"So let's open everything!" Silver said as both him and Gray fist pumped.

"owen eveytig" Gray had said with his father as Amelia slightly chuckled at her cute little family. They started opening the gifts and many things came up like millions of toys, some candy treats and chocolates, some clothes like jackets and some other things. The last one was from Amelia and that was for both Silver and Gray.

"What can it be" Silver said as he opened the box to find a necklace with a cross pendant and two same shaped earrings.

"Wow" Gray said as he took the necklace in his hands.

"With this, all of us will have a same thing, see" Amelia said, pointing to her ring which bore the same cross.

"But shouldn't you take the earrings as I don't think Gray will like to wear them and he had already taken a liking to the necklace, so that means that I will be the one to wear them" Silver asked in disbelief as Amelia nodded but he eventually agreed as this will become a sign of their family so a little sacrifice was okay for his cute little family's happiness.

"Come on son, time for bed" Silver said as he and Amelia cleaned up the bed for all of them to sleep as Gray still looked at the necklace in his hands before nodding and wearing it in his neck.

'Oh my god! How can I forget such important things in my life?!' Gray screamed as the vision once again swirled and formed into a town being wrecked by a demon, Deliora.

'Guess I don't have a choice but to re live it' he said to himself as he saw his younger self, 4 years old, running about with his mother to find a safe place while there was no whatsoever of his father, the ice devil slayer. He came to know about this when suddenly a vision has popped up with his father defeating some bandits and using his ice devil slayer magic. Also the news had came that the towns where his other relatives lived were already destroyed with no survivor meaning that their whole family was likely already finished.

'Wait, I don't think I was that young when Deliora attacked' he said to himself as the younger him and his mother were flunged over in air by the shockwaves of Deliora's another attack. Suddenly he saw his mother stand up and pick his little self before hugging him.

"Gray, I am sorry but I willn't be able be with you any more so please try and live to your fullest, my dear little angel" Amelia said as she hugged the unconscious kid close to her chest before lying him down on the ground. She went towards the demon and outstretched her arms while casting a spell. There were words like on the order of the ice god slayer or something like that, which proved that his mother was an ice god slayer.

"Vanish!" were the last words as a white light engulfed her body that caused Deliora to go away from the town. Just as he vanished from sight, the light vanished leaving only the corpse of his mother.

'Mamma! Wake up, you can't leave me! Mom!' Gray said as he went to the body of his mother only to see that he was passing through it. He can't even explain what he was feeling right now, his precious mother had died right before his very own eyes and he wasn't even able to do a thing.

'Damn it! Why am I so useless only at a time like this! Why?!' he yelled to himself as the vision changed to a snowy land where one hell of a dragon was sitting.

'What the hell! I am not dreaming am I' he said to himself just as he spotted his younger, 4 yr old self standing in front of the majestic creature. The dragon was made of pure ice with its silky texture giving wings to his scale to his almighty head. The only thing was his ocean blue eyes that seemed not to be made of ice but as if they contained the whole ocean in them.

"Gray, don't worry, I will take care of you and teach you magic, child" the dragon said as the little Gray looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You willn't *sob* leave me alone, will you? *sob*" he asked the dragon as the dragon nuzzled his big head lightly to the little Gray's side.

"No Gray, but incase it happened, you will have to be strong and determined and live on" the dragon said as the little Gray nodded before hugging his head.

"Okay. Kuryuu san, I believe you" he declared as he continued hugging his foster parent's head.

'I'm a…a dragon slayer! Is anyone kidding me! Seriously why the hell didn't I remembered all of this!' Gray yelled to himself as several visions came and went with many spells Kuryuu had taught him till he vanished on 7/7/X777. The next vision came and once again Deliora was there.

'I am sick of this demon fool! Why did he even had to be formed!' Gray said as he kicked the demon which passed through it. He saw as his little form was trapped under the debris and till Ul and Lyon came. All of the color that was once with the pictures, vanished away into darkness as he tried to get up when he heard a voice calling him. He followed that voice and saw a bright white light. Without thinking much he went into it.

~In the main room of the cabin; Gray, Ryo, Rumi and Yuu~

"Gray! Gray wake up! Gray!" Ryo said as he shooked Gray's body continuously. Gray had started to cry even outside his mind and had also kicked him off the couch while mumbling curses. Suddenly Gray's eyes opened as he sat up while gripping his head which has just made contact with Ryo's.

"Thank god you are awake, so what happened. Were you able to see everything that was sealed off?" Rumi asked as she gave a glass of water to Gray who took it with a small thanks.

"Well I know, you must've been like 'Oh my god! How can I forget such important things in my life?' or something along those lines, right?" Ryo said as Gray looked at him before asking.

"Were you able to see what was going on inside my head" Gray asked as Ryo chuckled slightly as Rumi answered.

"That's what had came to our minds also" she answered as suddenly the little figure behind her also moved.

"What happened to Yuu chan? Is he sick?" Gray asked as Ryo answered him before going over to Yuu's side.

"He is just like us" Ryo had said as the three of them just as he woke up with a jerk and latched onto Gray.

"Nii chan! I'm scared! How can that demon come in my head and kill my family once again!" he cried as Gray hugged him back and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Yuu chan, we are with you now" Ryo said as Rumi brought another glass of water but this time for Yuu.

"Drink it Yuu chan, you will slightly feel better" Rumi said while giving the glass to Yuu who took it and drank slowly.

"So now I think both of you had finally found the core of your powers, right" Rumi said as Gray and Yuu nodded even though they hadn't fully understood what she meant.

"So we can start your training well it can't be called training as it is just using the spells you already know but with new variations and types that they will be called the spells of a hybrid mage. You don't have to take full training Yuu chan, just some basics as you still have to explore your form in magic so take it slow at start" Ryo said as all of them stood up. Ryo outstretched his hand and casted an incantation from which a portal opened.

"Gray, go on the other side and only concentrate on refining your skills. It's another dimension so you can say like 1 week there is equal to 1 day here and listen, we don't have much time before those demons attack once again so you better be fast, okay" Rumi said as Gray nodded and went on the other side just as the portal closed. This side of the portal was just ice and snow with some lone trees scattered here and there.

"Guess I have a place to test all those spells Kuryuu san taught to me" Gray muttered as he started with his basics then advanced upon some upper techniques.

~Ryo and co., 8th February, 5:30 p.m.~

"When will nii chan be back?" Yuu asked Rumi who looked down at him and smiled. He sure had a great attachment to gray even though they had just met two or three days ago. Gray had told both of them how they had met and about his friends from the guild he belonged to, Fairy Tail.

"Gray will be back by tomorrow, so till them lets go out for shopping as the food will soon be all emptied out and we have to buy clothes for Yuu chan also." Rumi said as Ryo went inside one of the rooms and came out with a duffle bag. He sat down on the couch and placed the bag on the table and opened it.

"What is this aniki?" Yuu asked as he glanced over the bag when Ryo started taking out several pieces of clothing from inside it.

"We will wear these before going out so nobody will attack us" Rumi said as she took one scarf and tied it around Yuu's face such that only his eyes and some bangs of hair were visible.

"Ohhh, I feel like a ninja" Yuu said as he looked at himself in the hand mirror which was also in the bag.

"Like this right" Ryo said by tying a scarf around his face also as both of them looked at each other then laughed.

"Aniki looks funny" Yuu said as he laughed while Rumi took other items from the bag.

"Get ready guys, we have a lot to shop for" Rumi said as she went in the bathroom to change while both the boys also got up, with Ryo taking clothes for Yuu. After 15 minutes they were ready to depart. All of them were wearing cloaks as to hide their identity or the people of the will definitely beat the heck out of them.

"Ready to go?" Ryo asked as both the others nodded and they departed.

~8th February, 6 p.m. ~

"At last! Freedom! I will never ride one of those things ever again" Natsu proclaimed as he gave Wendy a piggy back ride who was passed out because of using troia so many times on Natsu during the whole 6 hour trip.

"I told her to not over exert herself" Charles said as she and happy also flew down from the train with Erza, Romeo and Lucy following.

"So where we have to go to find gray nii?" Romeo asked as Erza looked over at the map.

"This is Amero and the town which gray had gone to is nearby but no train can go there because of the destruction" Erza said as Natsu sighed in relief of not having to ride one more of these stomach wrenchers.

"So what should we do?" Lucy asked as Erza glanced on the map then came up with something.

"let's search for a place to stay tonight then we can go to Reifu tomorrow morning as it is getting pretty dark and it willn't be safe to venture in the woods, this late at night" Erza said as everyone agreed after some more talking at how gray will be thee or some more things but eventually they all agreed to stay here for tonight. All of them headed outside of the station and into the town. They walked and walked till Natsu accidentally bumped into a hooded figure. There were two more but both of them were short than the person he had bumped with one like a little kid of 5 or 6.

"Sorry" the figure said as Natsu also said as quick sorry when suddenly he smelt something from the three that was utterly familiar to him but still he wasn't able to get a hang of it so he let it pass and followed others with Wendy still on his back.

"Hey what about this one?" Lucy asked while pointing towards an inn which was near to the town and the forest. Erza went inside and came outside after discussing everything with the manager.

"I have booked it, come inside" she said as she took some luggage and went inside while others also followed. They had 2 rooms, one for boys and one for girls. All of them settled into their rooms and headed out to dine in a nearby dinner place.

"So which one should we go in?" Lucy wondered as all of them wandered in the streets of the town. Suddenly a delicious aroma made it to Natsu's and Wendy's nose which was coming from a sushi place nearby.

"That one will be good enough" Wendy said while pointing to the place as Natsu and Happy were already darting towards it.

"Hey! Wait for us will ya!" Lucy yelled after the two as they also made their way towards the restraunt which Natsu and Happy has just entered in. They entered to see both of them were already emptying plates after plates.

"Will you just slow down a little bit" Lucy said as she lightly smacked her head as Erza sat down in front of Natsu while glaring at him which caused him to slow his pace down a little. Romeo, Wendy and Lucy also sat down and placed their orders with Erza. After a mere wait of 5 minutes their hot and fresh food was in front of them. After filing up their stomachs they all headed to get some much needed rest as the next day was going to be a hell lot tiring.

~ At the same time, Gray~

It was the seventh day of the week and he was already able to polish his skills like never before. Now his shield was more durable and steel like than before, his lances were more in quantity and easy to direct with more sharpness and accuracy. He was able to collect more water vapors than before to turn them into ice. He had already turned the whole barren landscape into a whole new picture. There were many things which he couldn't even have imagined before till he was to live all alone for a week. There were several different swords, wines with thorns, a slimy goo kind of ice which was sticky, super hard bullet kind of ice balls with a gun of ice and his favorite, a ice bomb which when thrown on the enemy, will burst and cover him or her into freezing ice and encase them in it to give him some time to prepare his next attack. He had also concentrated on the spells he had remembered from his memories which his foster dragon father had taught him. The roar was the most energy consuming but his stamina was increasing so it was no big deal but still it was not to be used in regular battle. Other attacks were like ice dragon's freezing flames which was the coolest of all in his opinion. He was able to make flames which froze everything that they touched, ice dragon's wing flap was another one which was likely similar to a big blizzard with strong winds, ice dragon's ice petals was another awesome one which formed several flower petal like icy structure with just his breath which gave the opponent a ranged vision as well as gave the opponent several paper cut like wounds which were really painful and like this there were several more especially the one which helped him increasing his speed. God slayer and Devil slayer magic was also cool but he was still a beginner in that field. He was currently trying to do dynamic ice magic but it was hell difficult. Just when he had given up on the mouse he was making, a portal opened revealing Ryo on the other end.

"Hey Gray chan, times up" he said as Gray stood up from the icy rock he had been sitting upon and went on the other side of the portal.

"So how the training, were you able to do anything worthful?" Rumi asked as Ryo smiled before nodding.

"Yep, it sure was one hell lot of good time with a great outcome" Gray said as he stretched his sore arms just as he felt a small figure latch onto his leg. He bent down and ruffled the kid's hair playfully as Yuu looked up.

"Welcome back, nii chan" he said as Gray stood up after he had given him a small hug. Ryo, who had gone into the kitchen, came back with a tray full of food and placed it on the table.

"You must be hungry right, so I prepared a big meal for you in advance" he said as Rumi picked Yuu up, who was getting sleepy by the second and headed to change his clothes and tuck him inside while gray thanked him and started eating the food. After completing, he and Ryo also went to their room and changed.

"So what new things were you able to learn?" Ryo asked as he lied down on his side of the bed while gray came out of the bathroom after taking a quick warm shower to relax his aching muscles. He also lied down on his side of the bed before answering as Ryo switched off the lights.

"I was able to polish my ice make magic better than before and was also able to do new things with it, also I already have gotten a hang of the dragon slaying magic but still I am not that much of an expert in it" Gray answered as Ryo nodded happily at the accomplishment his called little bro had made in just a matter of one month.

"I think that you are strong enough to learn some basic hybrid spells, right?" Ryo asked as Gray nodded.

"Alright, I and Rumi are going to teach you tomorrow about some hybrid spells in another dimension as we don't have enough time. Good night and take a good rest as tomorrow will also be tiring" Ryo said as Gray also wished him then gave into sleep which overtook him quickly because of how tired his body was.

TBC

**What'cha think about it? Bad? Good? Please review! I really feel happy when you people do so! And by the way, did you all saw chappie 391 of FT! Gray and Silver finally are fighting eachother! I just love it! Now I can't wait for next Friday!**

**Ja!**


	4. First Mission

**Yo guys! I know I know you all must be angry on me for neglecting this fic for soooo long but here it is now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

Hybrid

Chapter 4

First Mission

"It is soo boring" Gray complained as he and the others entered the cabin which was their home for now. They have been practicing basic mod-spells since early morning for 4 hours according to Earthland's time but it was 4 days in the other dimension. He had made quite a big progress in these 4 days but it was just like hell boring! Suddenly he sensed something. Well, this was one of those mod-spells Ryo had taught him and was only a sensory type.

"Come on, this can be a good way to test you out" Rumi said as all of them left the cabin once again with Gray complaining at how tired he was and Ryo supporting him but one glare from Rumi shut them both up.

"By the way, what is it that we are supposed to do?" Gray asked, not quite sure of what was the exact job of hybrids.

"We just kill demons and take some jobs and stuff. And demons also of a specific class, the hybrid demons. Well, like we were born from the combination of two supreme powers they were also made by combining supreme dark magic and they can't be annihilated by normal mages but only by a special kind of spell that only hybrids are capable of using." Ryo explained as suddenly the ground beneath them shook violently. Without saying anything, Rumi just teleported away from them followed by Ryo who handed Yuu to Gray. Both of them just stood there in silence as big explosions were heard in a distance.

"We should go and help them right" Gray said as Yuu nodded and both of them ran towards where they thought was the source of all this ruckus. Suddenly a foot that was capable of kicking a mountain down in one swift kick just barely missed both of them. Gray and Yuu looked above to spot a demon was glaring at them while Rumi and Ryo were still like 2 or 3 km away from them so this one must've escaped.

"Uh oh, we are doomed" Gray muttered as Yuu just hid behind his back. The demon raised his foot to again implant it on the ground as Gray barely avoided it by teleporting away. But he wasn't all that expert in it so he just landed a few meters away from where the demon's foot was now.

"Nii chan…save me…" Yuu cried behind his back as he just thought of what to do when suddenly the spells which had came to him in his dreams came up into his mind.

"Let's give it a shot….Ice Dragon's Freezing Flames!" he yelled out but nothing happened. He waited for some moments but still nothing. The demon was looking at his prey when suddenly Gray carried Yuu and starting running.

"Damn it! Why isn't it working now of all times!" he cursed as he ran at his full speed before making an ice floor and gliding on it. The demon was following him as he just skated at his full speed when a bastardious branch made him fall down. He tried to get up but it was already too late, the demon was looming above him and Yuu. He raised his hand in kind of a reflex action and closed his eyes but was surprised when he heard the pain filled roar of the demon. He opened his eyes to see that the demon was burning or freezing in his blue flames.

"Thank god…we are safe Yuu" he said as Yuu also opened his eyes to see the now drifting like sand demon. He just stood up and steadied himself, using one of those spells sure exhausted him. Both him and Yuu started walking towards where they were getting a signal of Rumi and Ryo. After walking for some time they spotted both of them.

"You both are safe…we were worried for you" Ryo said as all of them started to head back. Yuu replayed everything he had seen as Ryo patted Gray's back but Rumi just ordered him to improve.

~Natsu and others~

"Hey did you guys found Gray?" Lucy asked as all of them came into the centre of the wrecked land which was once a hustling bustling city. They were venturing here in search of Gray since the morning but there wasn't any sign of the ice mage. Everyone's faces were visibly saddened when suddenly Wendy caught sight of something. She went and threw away the rubble covering the garment. Natsu helped and they uncovered a T shirt which definitely was Gray's.

"This means that he indeed was here when the demon had attacked." Erza said as her hands shook violently but she controlled her emotions from being visible on outside while Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Lucy were already tearing up.

"This means..that maybe Gray-nii…" Romeo stopped mid-sentence, not wanting say anything further. Natsu just stood there while holding the shirt that belonged to his all time rival but also his all time best friend.

"No, we will definitely find him. He must've escaped, he must've" Natsu said, more like to assure himself. All of them searched for another 2 hours before deciding to head back as it was getting late when suddenly the ground shook violently.

"What the-! An earthquake!" Romeo exclaimed, he and Wendy clinging onto Erza for support.

"No not an earthquake..but demon..lots of them" Erza said as she saw the large clouds of dust rising from a distance. She was just going to requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor when suddenly the soon-to-be rampage stopped.

"What happened?" Loki asked, he was called out by Lucy in advance for the possible onslaught.

"The scent of demons..it disappeared" Natsu said as he sniffed the air once more. All of them decided to go back to the inn they were staying in as there was nothing more left because Happy and Charles had already taken an air surveillance and found nothing.

~Somewhere else~

"How much time before my new source of magic ripens?" a man wearing a red coat and pants with a red shirt and black tie, asked his underling who was currently kneeling in front of him.

"Sir, we have an eye fixated on him and just after some more time you will get what you desire" the kneeling man said as he stood up and took his leave after the man from before, named Adam, gave him permission to.

"Just a little more till I will be ruling this world, just a little more and Master Zeref will finally be released!" he cackled to himself as he sat on his throne like seat.

TBC

**Aaaaah! I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time and when I finally updated, it is this short chapter! I am extremely sorry to keep you waiting! I am facing a writer's block so help needed!**

**Review if you want next chappie up fast! Please support my other fics too!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
